


He Died With a Smile On His Face

by PartHistory, Team_Cap



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Other, Peace, collab fic, internal peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartHistory/pseuds/PartHistory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: A single tap. That’s all it took for Itachi before his life to end.





	He Died With a Smile On His Face

* * *

A single tap. That was all the strength that Itachi could muster, before his life came to its conclusion.

One tap on his brother’s forehead turned out to be the last, for everything had finally ended. “Sorry, Sasuke, there won’t be a next time.” He wondered if he wasn’t indulging himself too much. What would Sasuke think of his insane older brother, the embodiment of evil, becoming kind again at the end? Perhaps he would assume it to be another aspect of his insanity. 

By the end of it, he simply couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face. One last indulgent action. It was the first time he expressed a genuine emotion in years. Along with the satisfaction that this action brought him this action also guaranteed that should Madara meet Sasuke, an Amaterasu would consume Madara in black flame. Another step to ensure his precious brother’s safety.

His fingers brushed down his brother’s forehead, leaving a trail of blood as his arm slowly dropped along with his body. A thud was heard after that. His brother stood there, dumbfounded. Shocked to still be alive, and later, he fell to the ground himself. His body was quivering, and his eyes were still as round as dinner plates.

Everything went blank after that. Not a sound was heard. Itachi felt nothing but numbness. And, that feeling alone truly had signaled the end of his life.

Was he happy? That was the question that has been going through his mind. He got what he wanted in the end: his brother was safe; that’s all that ever mattered to him. But why didn’t he feel anything? He couldn’t feel hurt, and he couldn’t feel happiness.

It probably made sense, because he was dead. But still, he had always thought death was inevitable. Would it really become the source of his sudden apathy?

A ray of light blinded his vision, making his eyes shut tighter. For a moment, he panicked. Towards the end of the battle, his vision had left him completely.  He took a deep breath.

This was truly bizarre. He thought he was dead, however… The light continued blinding him, prompting him to open his eyes. He blinked, registering everything that had happened so far. His life seemed to flash before his eyes. The battlefield he saw when he was 4. The mission he carried out, slaughtering his entire family.

It looked like he was in a field, but there was a bright light surrounding it. That was the first thing that struck him; he could tell what it looked like. To his now perfect vision, it almost looked like paradise.

His eyebrows furrowed. Paradise? Was this where he really belonged? He was certain that such a place could only be tainted by his presence. The failure that slaughtered his clan when he couldn’t think of a better way to bring peace.

“Hey,” a girl around his age called. She was wearing a smile on her face, and that alone made Itachi’s heart flutter.

He was...feeling something again, and oddly enough, it felt...wonderful. He felt...welcomed just by seeing her. He felt the way that he always did when he saw that smile. Like, he had finally made it home.

“Took you long enough, Itachi. We have a lot to catch up on,” Izumi continued and Itachi just smiled, accepting her hand.

He could finally have peace after all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab PartHistory and I worked on. It's supposed to be a beta bartering but hey, we worked on it together and it's a lot of fun!


End file.
